monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle is a gargoyle from Paris. Her doll is set for release in May 2012, although some people have been able to get one in early April 2012. Personality Rochelle is from Paris, France, where she occupied a roof near a great cathedral, presumably the Notre Dame. For most of her life, her social atmosphere has been occupied solely by other gargoyles, which began to displease her as she reached adolescence. Unlike most other gargoyles she knows, who are content to minimize what they learn of the world in order to never feel like they are missing out, Rochelle wants to know all their is to know and chose Monster High as her stepping stone after several years of considering the pros and cons. Her parents, who are supportive of her, approve of her decision. Due to the sedating environment she grew up in, Rochelle has a philosophical disposition towards the possibilities of life and the choices people make to take them but also to not take them. She isn't safe from her own scrutiny either, as she is perplexed by how swiftly and deeply she has fallen in love with Deuce Gorgon despite knowing he is unattainable. Rochelle is somewhat aggressive too. Even little things can provoke her into a confrontation that might not be the better solution. This aggression most often presents itself when one of Rochelle's family or friends is at risk of being harmed. Rochelle is fiercely protective of her loved ones and will go far to keep them safe. But while well-meant, it isn't always appreciated, because Rochelle's protectiveness sometimes denies her loved ones their own autonomy. Rochelle doesn't mean to do this though, and has trouble coping when the realization of her error hits her. Appearance She seems to have taste in combining modern chic with older elements, much like Draculaura. She has long, pink hair with streaks of teal in her hair and bangs. Her face is very animal-like, complete with striking pink eyes, wings and ears on the top of her head. She does not have horns, however. Her skin is also speckled giving it the appearance of stone. She has bright pink lipstick and grey and pink eyeshadow. Rochelle wears a shirt with black and white horazontal stripes and and a black and pink hoop skirt with a gear-like design on it. The skirt also has a fishnet layer underneath it. She wears pink fishnet socks and silver stone open toed-heel with a strap going across her ankles. Her heels also have a spiral design on them. Rochelle carries around a silver stone handbag with a pink fluer-de-lis. Finally, she has a black tiara that has the same design as her bracelet and necklace. Classic Monster Rochelle is a living gargoyle. Gargoyles, or actually grotesques since "gargoyle" in architecture refers exclusively to those statues designed to help the water flow from the rooftops, have become part of the cultural monster line-up in the '90s. Two of the most influential pieces of fiction to use grotesques and/or gargoyles are the 1994 series Gargoyles and the 1996 movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Relationships Family Except that her parents are gargoyles, nothing is known about Rochelle's family. Friends According to her bio, her best friends are Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam. Pet Her pet is a gargoyle griffin named Roux and she has belonged to Rochelle from the time she was hatched. Romance According to her diary, Rochelle has feelings for Deuce Gorgon, whom she met when she was late for class and bumped into him. Deuce lost his glasses and was surprised to find gargoyles are immune to his gorgon powers. Rochelle, meanwhile, got a good look at him and his beautiful eyes and fell in love. Though she knows Deuce has a girlfriend and is loyal to her, she's not ready yet to give up on him and keeps looking for ways to meet him, for example she had Roux steal Deuce's casketball to lure him to her, Rochelle has talked about her feelings with Robecca Steam, who disapproves of her pursuits, fearing for her friend because of “the inevitable heartbreak”. Gallery DSC02974.JPG DSC02973.JPG Copia de 420882 296137947106217 176997059020307 767309 929882056 n.jpg 424166 254587834618875 146794715398188 599105 1815735469 n.jpg 418132 349092971787621 241967855833467 1091772 1954358758 n.jpg Dibujo.jpg Rochelle-monster-high-29313723-396-546.jpg Rochelle Goyle's Bio.PNG|Rochelle Goyle's bio 917HMNtssUL._AA1500_.jpg Backofbox (1).png Bio rochelle.png|Rochelle Goyle Bio CA84H845.png|Rochelle Goyle's animated debut in Escape from Skull Shores. Notes *Her catchphrase is "Timeless beauty set in stone". *Her name translates to "little rock". *The Rochelle shown at the toy fare is drastically different from the produced doll; her skin is more mottled, she is shown with earrings reused from Gloom Beach Ghoulia and is missing her headband, her hands also appear larger than the produced dolls. *In her official artwork, she has no earings in, but on her doll she does. Meta Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Rochelle Goyle. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2012: Whereas her three doll peers are on display at the American International Toy Fair, Rochelle Goyle is represented only by a silhouette-type cardboard cutout. * February 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * February 28, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her diary debut in Meowlody & Purrsephone's 'Campus Stroll' diary. * Early April, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's first doll is released as part of the Main V4 series. * Early April, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile art is revealed. * April 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her animated debut in "Escape From Skull Shores". * September 5, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Gargoyles Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Characters Without Plushies